pingabirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinga Bird Wiki:Rules
The wiki has some notifications to protect itself. Here are some rules that you have to pay attention and if you want to follow the rules. There are also have the rules table, templates and the talk selection. Do not break those rules or they will be blocked/banned forever. Main Rules This is our rules (A.K.A main rules, official rules or important rules) in the wiki, here there are: #No messing until it's clean and tidy. #No spamming. #No Youtube Poop or banned things. #No spoiling. #No creating/editing pages unless you are the user. #Do not remove any contents in the rules page. #Do not edit rules without permission. Only stuff can edit it. #Have fun! Other Rules Here are those other rules. People Rules The people rules are: *Allowed: **Games/video games, TV shows, movies, books/comics and anime/manga series **J-pop (such as AKB48, Hello! Project or Johnny's), K-pop groups and other band groups **Earth people/humans **Fanmade people *Not Allowed: **Youtube Poop characters and banned characters **Messing people *Profile Contains: **A character must contain a profile with a first and latest appearances. **A Earth person/human/member must contain a profile with a date of birth and a date of death with your age. *Colour: **The first person must to have any colour. **The last person must to have any colour. *Try to not have the rube names on a person (or more called people). *You must to have more then none or anything that is not a letter or number of the words for your people. *Do not use names that have already taken by someone's stuff of something (Pingu, Pinga, Robby the Seal when you use your own person, but you can only use some used people). *Please use names that is fanmade (please remember to create a fanmade person). * Words and Letters Rules *Do not use rube words (Fuck, sucks, bitch, piss off) and remember to must be covered with * in letters. *Do not use any gibberish or unknown speech (He did taht!, meibee, I dunno). *Do not use internet memes. It will make you to be in warning (Troll Face, Potato Face, Me Gusta, Poker Face, Pussy). *Do not use any words that does not make sense. *You must have at least more than 2 sentences or more than 2 paragraphs * Blocked Rules See also: Block reasons You will be blocked by: *Spamming *Spoiling *Griefing/Stealing other people's pages by a IP address or sockpuppet *Writing/Making rube words *Any other block reasons Not Come to Wiki Rules You will not come to wiki by: *Not Editing *Blocking *Datebase Locked ... you will return to one if you don't come to the wiki. Creating Fanmade Things Rules These will have steps in the rules: #Click on Microsoft Paint, Photoshop, Corel Painter or any other paint programs on your computer. Do not use MacPaint or Tux Paint. #Edit your own person (more then one called people) or location or item or anything. (NOTE: Make sure to not mess the thing) #Save a picture as an artwork. User Rules The user rules are: *You must to not have unacceptable usernames or you will blocked you. *If you don't make a account, they will blocked you if you are IP address. *If the IP addresses or unacceptable users joined the wiki, they will blocked you. *Do not blocked any stuff. * Userpage Rules The userpage rules are: *You MUST to put facts in it. (NOTE: You may only have one user as a person in your computer) *Create the goal list to do lessons. (NOTE: You must to finish your goals to get more goals) *In the gallery, you can only put pictures except Youtube Poop. (NOTE: You must to upload a picture to your gallery) *Do not mix any users' facts. (NOTE: You can only have one person at a time) * Mugshot Rules The mugshot rules are: *If the character's or member's mugshot or head or face picture in the page. Upload a picture of mugshot or head or face. *Make sure that the mugshot or head or face in is correct in each characters or members content. *Make a picture full of characters/members in mugshots/heads/faces. Company Rules The company rules are: *DO NOT use the banned companies (ex. Youtube Poop, etc.). *You MUST to add the real companies (ex. Nintendo, Sega, Hanna-Barbera, Mojang, etc.) or fanmade companies (ex. Pinga Bird, Inc., Fantendo, etc.). Notice Rules The notice rules are: *You must to have a name and a released date. *You can add stuff or whatever you what. *If it says, this is for the example, "Pinga Bird 1 is coming to 1 January" so remember it's coming soon. Notice Template Rules This will have steps rules are: #Add a notice template to create a template so remember they must be in Notice Templates category. #Write anything if you like. #Finish a template. Badge Rules Only for stuff and admins. The badge rules are: *Creating or editing badges are allowed. *Griefing pictures from badges are not allowed. *You must to have a name for badges. Rules Table Templates *Template:CharacterInfo *Template:MemberInfo *Template:Quote *Template:Title *Template:Color *Template:Nihongo *Template:EpisodeInfo * Talk